


I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines

by my_lonely_angels



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lonely_angels/pseuds/my_lonely_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Characters you portray don't remain fictional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Someone Like You

_“DON’T! JUST LEAVE IT! “_

_she heard him call out, his voice panicked. She turned to glance back at him, smirking before she blew one last kiss. On the inside she was just as terrified as him._

_“IF YOU DO THIS THERE’S NO TELLING WHAT COULD HAPPEN!”_

_She forced herself to laugh, hoping that her feigned confidence would inspire something in him. It took all her strength to do so. The medallion in her hand flashed, egging her on._

_With a single, fleeting backwards glance, River Song spread her arms wide and dived out of the TARDIS doors, the time vortex claiming her before the Doctor’s eyes._

_“NO!”_

* * *

**Cardiff, Present day.**

“Morning Kingston” Matt grinned, handing her a cup of tea. Alex smiled gratefully as she accepted the cup, trust Matt to brighten her day.

“Good Morning yourself” She replied, cringing as she looked up at him. “Headache?” Matt asked sympathetically.

Alex nodded, rubbing her forehead, “I just can’t sleep. I've been having these pretty weird dreams.” She frowned, trying to remember what they had been about but try as she might she just couldn't grasp hold of them. All she remembered was something about falling.

Matt leaned in towards her, smirking as he replied, “You shouldn't sleep alone then”

Alex laughed, smacking him on the shoulder, “and I suppose you’d like to join me?” “Well, I wouldn't say no”

“Ugh! You’re at it again.” They heard a voice behind them groan. Both turned to see Jenna standing in front of them, an expression on her face that was halfway between amused and annoyed.

 Matt shrugged apologetically while Alex ducked her head, by now they were well known for their non-stop innuendo. Alex suspected that secretly they all enjoyed the endless banter, Steven more than most.

“Steven wants to see you both” Jenna went on as if she had read Alex’s mind, which, Alex reminded herself, wasn't all that ludicrous. The girl had an intuition like none she had seen before.

“something about last minute script changes” Jenna finished.

Matt let out a groan and crouched down behind Alex’s chair. “you haven’t seen me!” Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Come on” If there was one thing she knew it was Steven didn't like to be kept waiting.

Jenna sniggered, watching Alex haul Matt to his feet and lead him away, both muttering a quick goodbye.              

“More script changes? Seriously?” Matt whined as he hurried to keep up with her. “An artist strives for perfection” Alex quoted in a singsong voice as they hurried past the crew, the process of setting up. She didn't blame him however, there’d been far to many changes this week, much to everyone’s displeasure. It was all leading up to the finale, and Alex of all people knew that Steven had something big in mind, it had to be perfect.

“You’re pretty chirpy for someone who didn't get enough sleep last night!” Matt grumbled as he finally caught up. He glanced sideways at her, “ what’s the real story behind that?” he asked suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?” Alex replied, bewildered.

Matt didn't reply immediately, tugging on the Doctor’s bow tie and straightening the cuffs before he went on in a staged whisper, “Is there another man?” Alex snorted, pushing him away, “Matt!”

Matt gasped in feigned horror, “River! Is it true?” “shut up Matt!” she laughed, pushing open the door to Steven’s office.

“Yes Matt, shut up!” Steven Moffat added merrily, looking up at them as they entered the room. Matt crossed his arms and sat down, frowning at them both. Steven chuckled, gesturing to him as he addressed Alex, “he’s done that thing with his face again, look”

Alex glanced at Matt, bursting into laughter. Her co-stars face was scrunched to the point where he was very nearly unrecognisable. “Matt..” she began pityingly as she patted his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steven lace his fingers over his desk, grinning as he loomed over them.

“Just leave him Alex, he’ll come round” He murmured, tossing their new scripts over to their side of the table. “There’s changes to the dialogue on pages 3,7,9...” He began to say, only to be cut off by Matt who dropped the pout and reached for his script, “But we’re filming some of that today, aren't we?” He asked, flicking through pages. Steven grimaced in apology, “ I've got faith in you, in both of you, if anyone can pull this off it’s you two.” he added, nodding at Alex as well.

 “Yeah, nah it’s all good” Matt replied with a curt nod. Alex offered him a small smile, when it came down to it Matt could always be counted on. She remained silent as they made their way onto the set, flicking through the pages and trying not to let her distress show. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

 

Matt darted nimbly around the TARDIS console, spurting out his lines at a hundred miles an hour, Jenna beside him. Alex watched them both together as she waited for her queue. She was impressed, it took a lot to keep up with Matt and Jenna was ahead of him more often than not. Add to that the fact that Jenna didn't mind making fun of him and all in all Alex had to admit that she was a rather lovely young girl.

 “Alex!” she heard someone call her name in a far-away voice. Alex ignored it, lost in her own thoughts, floating, so far from here, away from Cardiff, from the entire world.

“ALEX!” the voice called again. Alex jerked back to reality, glancing around at her surroundings in a daze.

She winced, touching her forehead lightly, feeling her headache return, “sorry” she cried to whoever had spoken. “OK, take five everyone” the director cried. Alex heard a couple of people groan in response and cringed, “sorry!” she mumbled again as she turned away from them.They were all on edge as it was. Lowering her gaze she strode quickly to the bathroom pausing only once to grab her bag off a chair.

She threw open the door and locked herself in the first cubicle, slouching down behind the door. Alex hastily searched through the contents of her bag while silently wishing away her headache. Finding no aspirin or pain relief of any kind she angrily dropped the bag and cursed out loud. She’d have to go back outside and ask if anyone else had any.

 “Alex?” a tentative voice asked through the door. “Matt?” Alex asked back, unable to keep the motherly-ness out of her voice as she went on, “you’re not supposed to be in here.” She heard his feet shuffle awkwardly, “I just thought you’d want these” he replied, sliding something under the door. Alex looked down at the tiled floor, spotting a bottle of aspirin that slowly rolled to a stop inches from her arm.

She smiled,whispering softly, “Thank you” Matt giggled nervously and she couldn't help but sigh at the sound. He was in so many ways an overgrown child, and in others, a very capable man. A fusion of personalities that she had always found intriguing, Matt wasn't simply playing the Doctor. He was the Doctor.

 _She on the other hand?_ _Well,_ Alex shook her head as she unscrewed the top of the aspirin bottle. River was a fearless sort of person, persevering till the bitter end. In her opinion she was far too vulnerable to truly immerse herself in this role. Alex sighed as she swallowed two tablets, downing them with the bottle of water in her bag. If only she were River, instead of impersonating her. _Maybe you’re losing track of reality Alex_ , the voice of reason replied coldly. Alex pursed her lips. Perhaps that was true.

She scrambled to her feet, bag in hand and opened the door.

“Better?” Matt asked anxiously, looking over as if her headache could physically manifest itself. Alex forced herself to smile as serenely as possible, “much” Matt didn't seem convinced, “Alex, if you’re not ok...” He began to say only to have Alex cut across him harshly,

“Matt I said I’m fine!” Matt swallowed, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor, “ok” he murmured. Alex’s heart melted at the sight of him, she cursed herself inwardly for lashing out at him. “Matt, I’m sorry. You’re only trying to help, I understand but you have nothing to worry about. I’m fine, honestly”

She took a step towards him, her arm reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. It never got there. Instead she stumbled, her legs suddenly giving out underneath her. Alex toppled forwards with a cry of surprise.

“ALEX!” Matt bellowed, his arms reaching out to catch her  before she could hit the ground. “Matt?” Alex asked uncertainly, her vision blurring as she began to lose all consciousnesses. Her eyelids fluttered once, twice, three times before everything went dark and she no longer felt Matt’s arms around her.

 

* * *

 

_She’s falling again with the wind whipping harshly through her hair._

_Down, down, down she falls where everything is black and hopeless._

_Alex tries to reach out, intent on clinging to a wall, but there’s nothing to hold._

_She tries to scream but there’s no one to hear her._

_She knows where she fell from, from so high in the sky, and yet it is not the sky, no._

_She fell from something else._

_Perhaps she won't fall to the ground._

_Perhaps there’s no ground to fall to._

_She wishes there was, even if it means death._

_But, there is no death here, she can not escape this place._

_And then she realises, she’s been here before._

_She’s trapped among her own thoughts._

Alex woke with a shock, ragged breathes escaping her trembling lips. She hugged the covers against her chest her nails digging into the soft material as she forces her eyes open, expecting the worse.

At first all she could see is darkness and she panics, the possibilities multiplying in her head. _what if it wasn't a dream at all? What if she’s still caught in the dream and can’t wake up?_ Both situations sound just as bad as each other. She shuddered and put a hand behind her, feeling the mattress just to make sure it really is there, to her relief it was. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, shapes materialising seemingly in thin air until she could make out a door in the far right corner and a lamp on the beside table next to her. She reached over and tugged on the tassel hanging underneath the lampshade, waiting for the light bulb to slowly brighten the room. At last Alex could take a look at the interior of the room. It does nothing to ease her troubled mind however.

Large hexagonal bolts took up much of the burnt orange walls which looked as if they were nothing more than metal sheets, hastily welded together. The furniture in the room as scarce, a tall book case stood in one corner, displaying a variety of exotic items on its shelf that Alex had never seen in her life. Next to the bookcase lay a glass case which housed a brown leather diary and a fob watch. A long multi-coloured scarf was wrapped around both items. The only other item in the room was a small whiteboard fixed to the right wall, upon which various sticky notes were stuck. It took a moment for Alex to take in all of this, and part of her did very much believe that she was still dreaming.

“It almost looks like....” she began to say out loud before she stopped. _No, that was ridiculous._ She cast her mind back to before she had passed back, trying to figure how she had got here.

The last thing remembered was Matt’s face hovering above her fearfully, calling out her name as he held her in his arms before her eyes shut. _Think rationally Alex!_ She chided herself. She’d obviously passed out and Matt or someone else had carried her onto this set to rest for a while. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this explanation, more by the fact that Matt hadn't stayed with her. She shoved that thought away, _no, that was selfish, the poor man had enough to worry about as it was an her passing out in the toilets hadn't helped him or anyone else for that matter_. Angry with herself now Alex threw off the covers and jumped off of the bed, that was when she realised that she was wearing a different set of clothes.

Gone were River’s sapphire blue dress and black heels, replaced with an unusually demure nightgown in cream colored satin, something she might chose for herself, except it wasn't hers. Alex froze. Someone had changed her clothes while she slept. That certainly wasn't normal.

“what the hell is going on?” she asked out loud, jogging over to the door and throwing it open. She stepped through the door and found herself in a corridor welded together from the same sheet metal as the walls of the room had been. _Make no doubt they’d spared no expense on the sets this time,_ Alex commented mentally.

The corridor began to slope down, Alex following with a mixture of awe and apprehension. _Something wasn't right_. The corridor opened up at last, depositing her in the most unlikely spot of all. She’d expected to find the cold concrete floors of the studio, cast and crew milling around to prepare for the next shot. Instead she found her self on the TARDIS set, with just one other person in sight. Whizzing around the console was a familiar figure dressed in a tweed jacket and bow tie. He looked up and the sight of her his face broke into a relieved grin.

All of Alex’s anger at being left in a strange room fizzled away.

“You!” Matt cried, attempting to sound authoritative as he swaggered over to her and bopped her on the nose, “had me worried”  He finshed.

Alex offered him an apologetic smile, “Sorry”  He huffed, “sorry doesn't cut it River”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Matt!” she cried, hitting him on the shoulder.

Matt frowned, the smile fading, “River? Are you alright?”

“ We've been through this already, I’m fine!” Alex cried in exasperation. Matt nodded slowly, “You haven’t said anything about the dress” he went on, gesturing to her attire. Alex glanced down at herself, pulling on the sides of the nightgown. “It’s not very..River-ish is it?” it was more her than River to be honest. Unless she wasn't meant to wear it for filming. Matt pouted, “But I chose it for you!”

“Y-you chose it?” Alex stammered a thought occurring to her suddenly, Her suspicions were confirmed when Matt huffed, “Of course I did! You didn't change yourself in your sleep did you?” Alex recoiled from him in shock, blushing profusely, “You can’t just do something like that!” she cried, aghast. That was something she very much did not want Matt to see. Alex’s embarrassment worsened as she realised she had decided to forgo any underwear this morning. _Shit._ This day just got a whole lot worse.

Matt for his part didn't seem to mind, “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before River, besides, what was I supposed to do? Leave you in those clothes?” Alex’s eye widened, _was he still playing the part of the Doctor?_ If so this went far beyond simple dedication to acting.

“Matt I think you need to learn the difference between fiction and reality” She spat harshly, drawing the nightdress around her frame, “Where’s Steven? I need to have a word with him!” Concern was etched on Matt’s feature as he asked slowly, “who’s Steven? And why do you keep calling me Matt?”

Alex began to tremble, she folded her arms, hugging her sides as she mumbled, “what-what ever this is, it has to stop! Ok?” she paused, “You’re a great actor Matt, really you are! but this isn't funny anymore.” Before she could move Matt took a step towards her and bundled her in his arms, “It’s ok. You’re just confused.”

“Just” Alex began, tears already threatening to spill, “Just tell me what’s going on. Where is everyone else?” “There’s no one else here” Matt began in a soothing tone, “We found this medallion and then you jumped through the Time Vortex for no reaso-“

“NO!” Alex pushed him away from her forcefully, stumbling backwards out of his reach. “STOP LYING TO ME! THIS ISN'T REAL MATT!” _what kind of a sick joke was he playing?_

“of course it’s real, just look around you, we’re in the TARDIS. I’m the Doctor” Matt gestured to himself as Alex shook her head disbelievingly, “You’re River. My wife.”

Alex gave a strangled cry, backing further away from him. “River please!” Matt cried, taking a step towards her, “Just try and remember.”

Alex took another step backwards, her feet hitting the bottom of the stairs that led to the corridor. She fell backwards onto the steps with a cry of surprise, “Don’t come anywhere near me!” Alex screamed, holding a hand out as Matt moved to help her. He halted, a forlorn expression on his face as he took a step away from her, raising his hands to show her he meant no harm. Alex slowly rose to her feet, her whole body shaking as she glanced at the doors behind him.

“You need to seriously consider getting some help. See a psychiatrist or something” “Well, I did meet Freud” Matt joked in a soft tone. That was the last straw for Alex. She broke into a run, opting for the route away from Matt, around the other side of the console.

The doors loomed before her, she heard Matt’s roar of “ RIVER! NO!” But paid no heed. Any minute now she would go crashing through that door and tumble into the BBC studios, someone would be there, someone had to have been looking for her. With that thought in mind Alex threw open the door and stepped through.

A piercing scream reached her ears. Alex realised it was her own.

She was hanging precariously off the end of the TARDIS, barely clinging to the base of the wooden box. Around her the time vortex spun on, an unrecognisible mass of swirling clouds. She felt it’s raw power rip through her like a high speed wind, chilling her hands so that it became much to hard to hold on. Alex shook in terror, her grip loosening, “No!” she croaked.

Her hands, feeling the strain slid from the base of the box. Her eyes widened in fear, this couldn't be the end for her. Not in this strange version of reality.

Two strong hands reached down suddenly, one snaking around one of her wrists, the other grabbing her hand firmly as she was hauled back into the box and deposited unceremoniously onto the floor where she leant against the now closed doors, panting heavily. She had almost fell through into the Time Vortex. _What the hell was going on? She'd fallen alseep in one world and woken in another. Things like that only ever happened in television. Like Doctor Who. The main character of which was apparently real_. trembling with a mixture of effort and horror she fell forwards, wholly intending to collapse face first onto the floor, instead she fell onto her unknown saviour, her chest pressed against his, his legs shifting apart underneath her.

Alex looked down and found Matt’s hazel eyes staring back at her. No, not Matt, she reminded herself. _The Doctor_. She believed him now. how could she not after what she’d just seen? Alex jumped violently as she felt his hand brush against the curve of her spine. She hastily rolled off of him and stood up, dusting herself off and clearing her throat loudly. The Doctor hastily scrambled to his feet after her, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Thanks, for you know, saving me” she mumbled, feeling his gaze on her as she stared down at the ground.

He said nothing for a full minute, staring at her as if she were completely transparent. “You’re not River” He muttered finally. Alex chuckled weakly, “what makes you think that?” she asked sarcastically. “River doesn't thank me!” The Doctor replied, straightening his bow tie.

 _She doesn't exist!_ The voice of reason screamed in the back of her head. _None of this should! And yet it did. The TARDIS, the time vortex and the Doctor._ Well, either that or she was having an immensely vivid dream. “The Question is, if you’re not River then who are you?” The Doctor went on, cutting through Alex’s thoughts.

She looked up, his eyes were narrowed, he wasn't smiling. _Think Alex!_ Dream or not she had to convince him that she could be trusted. _Well, a sly voice answered, he wants his wife back, think like she would._ Alex sighed inwardly, here goes nothing, “Who am I Doctor?” Alex replied with a confident smile, “Well you’ll just have to find out.”she raised an eyebrow suggestively in her best River impersonation. She _was_ River anyway.

Alex held out her hand to him, “I’m Alex” The Doctor took her hand in his cautiously. “Where’s River?” He asked.

Alex pursed her lips _, oh Steven’s writing was going to come in handy here_ , “Well assuming that I somehow ended up in, in your world or something then I’m in her body and.....shit”

Alex stopped, hoping against all hope that this really was a dream, “She’s me.” She finished, already picturing all possible scenarios....


	2. 2.Leading you down into my core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life." Selected song lyrics from Mark Ronson's 'Oh My God" enjoy :)

 

“I’m going to need to change out of this” Alex said hesitantly, gesturing to the nightgown she wore.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, “you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that” she replied hurriedly, “I just need something more practical”

His eyes lit up as he spun around the console, tugging on his bowtie, “Right. Of course. TARDIS wardrobe, first right, second left just past the…”

“Helter-skelter!” Alex finished for him with a warm smile.

The Doctor faltered, “Yes, how did you know that?”

“Spoilers Doctor!” she replied with a chuckle.

They both paused, the laughter dying from her face as they stared at each other wordlessly. The Doctor ran his hands over the console subconsciously, Alex biting on her lower lip before she found the sense to avert her gaze.

“Yeah, I’d better go change” She muttered again, playing with a strand of her hair as she turned away from him, hurrying down the left set of stairs and into another corridor. She took the first right as The Doctor had suggested, navigating through the pile of clothes, musical instruments and other, more strange items that lay on the floor of the corridor, humming to herself under her breath.

One left followed the other and soon enough she was pushing open a set of beaten metal doors which gave way to a vast room, well, it would have been vast if not for the clothes that took up most of the space. A hundred or so long metal bars zigzagged from one wall all the way to the top of the domed ceiling which must have been more than 100ft tall. Metal hangers attached to the bars held everything from large fur coats to skimpy bikinis. Light bulbs stuck along the walls provided illumination to this strange wonder, and Alex could not help but stare, feeling like a child in a fairground.  A lever stood next to her, bolted to the ground and red and green stripes painted on it. Alex pulled the lever down and stood back, waiting to see what would happen.

She heard the whirr of machinery as the room suddenly came to life. With groan the bars began to move, some dropping down to her level, others heading higher up towards the ceiling. The lights suddenly became much more brighter, allowing her to see much more of the room, in particular a long mirror down the other end which covered majority of the back wall. A jukebox in the corner, previously thrown into darkness, lit up, choosing a song of its own accord. Alex stood very still, taking it all in. The song on the jukebox wasn’t familiar to her, but the lyrics seemed appropriate,  

_“Cos all I wanted to be,                                                                                                                                                                                Is a million miles from here,                                                                                                                                                                somewhere more familiar.                                                                                                                                                                        And oh my god, I can’t believe it,                                                                                                                                                                  I’ve never been this far away from home”_

Alex chuckled, rapping on the wall with her knuckles, “Thanks” she murmured, before turning back.

The TARDIS hummed softly in reply as another one of the bars dropped down, stopping right in front of Alex so that the dresses on the hangers hung just inches off the ground. Alex pursed her lips, rifling through the clothes in front of her. The first dress she found was a sequined evening gown, complete with black gloves and a scarf. “um, no” She muttered out loud, replacing it on his respective hanger. The second outfit comprised of a pink leopard print skirt and white sleeveless top. “Definitely not” She frowned, pushing on to the next hanger. A long v-neck dress hung proudly on in front of here in sea green. A smile played at the corner of Alex’s lips as she took the dress off of its hanger, running her hands over the thin material. This one, she decided, was very her.

The dress in hand, Alex pushed past the rest of the clothes, heading towards the back of the room. Behind her, the bars ceased to move with a teeth grinding screech. Alex cringed, straining to hear the music instead, the song was coming to an end, she smiled t herself, humming as she slipped out of the night dress. River it seemed, wasn’t partial to wearing knickers either. Alex looked up at the mirror, frowning at the reflection before her. It was exactly the same features she was accustomed to, minus a few years. The same curves, the same thighs, the same arms and legs and other bits.

Alex sighed, “Well” She muttered out loud, reaching for the dress. “I hope you’re happy like this” Of course River would be, confident as she was. _Are you jealous of a fictional character? An incredulous voice in the back of her head asked. Ah, well. She wasn’t fictional now was she?_

The problem was, Alex thought to herself as she slipped the green dress over her head, River had it all together. Unlike herself River Song could breeze into a room and people were drawn to her like metal to a magnet.

Alex sighed, shrugging down the dress until the hem stopped at her ankles. She froze as she heard a cry of surprise, followed by a loud thud.

“Hello?” She asked, voice wavering as she spun around, trying to see through the stack of clothes. “Who’s there?”

“I’m not looking!” The Doctor replied loudly, as if she’d accused him of doing just that. He appeared suddenly, pushing through the jungle of fur coats and scarves with one hand, the other covering his eyes as he stumbled out in front of her. “See, not looking!”

Alex snorted “You can look,” She grumbled, turning back to the mirror, “It’s your wife’s body after all.”

The Doctor paused, slowly removing his hand from his eyes. “Good point!”

Alex laughed, moving to stand in front of him, “Zip me up?” she asked, gesturing to the back of the dress.

She looked up at the mirror, surprised to see his reflection gulping back. “I-I, yes, of course.” He muttered after a moment, staring down at the bare expanse of back before him. “Do you, I mean, what do you normally look like, in this other universe of yours?” He asked her as he leant down to locate the zip, his face unreadable now.

Alex shrugged, gesturing down at River’s body, “like this, except older.”

“You’re not old River” The Doctor replied soothingly. Alex raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to correct himself.

After a minute he jumped violently, scratching his chin, “Alex! I meant Alex!” he squeaked.

Alex laughed softly; oh she wished she was River, “it’s ok” she stood a little straighter, “Are you done?”

“Haven’t even started!” The Doctor replied, glancing up at the mirror with an apologetic smile, “Ah, here we are” He mumbled, no doubt succeeding in finding the zip.

 _Idiot,_ Alex chuckled fondly. The laughter died on her face as The Doctor’s long fingers danced nimbly across her back as he fought with the zip, his icy touch sending shivers down her spin. Without another thought Alex closed her eyes, arching her back towards him.

The Doctor’s hands suddenly froze, one hand on her lower back, he other on the curve of her spine. She felt him lean forwards, his body pressed against hers, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered her name, “Alex?”

Alex whimpered softly, her head resting against his chest as she completely lost herself in the moment. _Who was to say she wasn’t his wife right now? Maybe Alex was fiction and River was real?_ _Maybe all this time she’d been asleep, dreaming up a life that didn’t exist and finally, she’d woken to reality_. _River had everything, but most of all, River was loved._

She felt one of The Doctor’s hands creep under her own, fingers splayed across her waist as he pulled her even closer to him. His other hand slipped under the folds of her dress, caressing her thigh as he whispered, “Open your eyes”

Alex moaned, shaking her head like a scared child, she wasn’t ready for this to end.

“Do it” The Doctor encouraged, drawing gallifreyan symbols on her inner thigh and laughing softly when she gasped.

Slowly Alex opened her eyes, taking in the mirror’s reflection. Her dress was hitched up to her thigh on one side, The Doctor’s expert fingers gliding over her smooth skin. His other hand gripped possessively at her hips, her own hand covering his. He met her gaze in the mirror, his eyes dark and full of such intensity that she trembled underneath him.

“Is this what you want?” He asked softly, nipping the back of her neck. Alex let out a throaty moan, _how long had it been since someone had touched her like this? She couldn’t even remember._

“Y-yes” She whimpered, her nails digging into the back of his hand, pleading with him, if the bulge in his trousers, pressing into her back was anything to go by, he wanted this just as much.

The Doctor in the mirror grinned lazily, their eyes locked as she fell under whatever spell he had conjured. Alex heard the sound of her dress tearing, the only sound in the room now, she couldn’t look anywhere else but at the mirror, watching as her unspoken wishes came true.

~.~

**_Cardiff. Same date._ **

The first thing River noticed when she woke was the suspicious lack of mismatched furniture that she herself had bought (or rather, stole) from various stores around the universe. Ok, not the TARDIS then.  

Her clothes were different a well, she had been wearing a skin tight cat suit when she’d flung herself out of the TARDIS doors, now however she was dressed in a dark blue dress, black stilettos strapped to her feet. That was a bit of a strange combination to wear to bed, but then she reasoned, The Doctor had probably found whatever was lying around. 

River groaned, squinting into the sunlight as she sat up and tried to get a better view of her new surroundings. A small beside table stood next to her, upon which a yellow lampshade and a book stood the cover of which read, “Lady of the Rivers” she cringed, was she going to write this at some point? She could have least have come up with a better title. Further inspection of the cover showed that it was in fact written by a _Phillipa Gregory_.

Satisfied that the book was most certainly not written by her, River turned her attentions to the other side of the bed she was on. She grinned at the sight before her. The Doctor was curled up on an old fold out chair, legs tucked under him as he rested his head on the chair back, mumbling to himself in his sleep.

“You daft man” River muttered, shaking her head as she threw off the covers of the bed and slunk over to the chair. She flicked his fringe out of his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The Time Lord sighed contently in his sleep, a smile spreading across his face as he shifted. River rolled her eyes, in all honesty she’d have loved to let him keep sleeping, but there were a couple of things not that didn’t seem quite right to her, starting with how she had got here.

“Husband! Wake up!” She cried in a sing song voice, shaking him softly.

“wha-what?’ The Doctor groaned, opening one eye slowly, he gulped as soon as he realised it was her, opening the other eye and quickly setting up.

“There was room on the bed for both of us!” River muttered gesturing to the bed, “No need to be a gentleman sweetie” she added with a wink.

Her husband sat up straighter in his chair, face red as a beetroot, perhaps this wasn’t the same Doctor she’d left in the TARDIS, perhaps it a younger Doctor had found her, one that wasn’t yet married to her? “A-Alex, are you alright?”

“Honestly, it was a just a small dive into the vortex, you worry too much dear. And who’s Alex? “River asked, suddenly suspicious, “Have you brought someone else, again?” She was getting rather tired of those mysterious women her husband seemed to be meeting, women she hadn’t met yet.

“Alex” The Doctor began slowly, his voice wavering, “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“I won’t be if you don’t stop calling me Alex!” she replied in annoyance.

“Ok” The Doctor nodded though something told her that he didn’t quiet believe her. “What is your name then?”

River smirked; _they were playing that game now, were they?_  She sat down on the bed, holding out one hand to him, “Doctor River Song, Archaeologist”

She expected him to smile, accept the handshake, maybe make flirt a little. What she didn’t expect was The Doctor jerking back in shock.

“Shit” he cried, swallowing hard, “You hit your head harder than I thought.”

~.~

“She thinks she’s River, like she actually believes that!” Matt hastily explained to a bemused looking Steven.

He’d left Alex in her trailer, after making her swear that she would remain there until he got back, the last thing he needed was for her to go missing. 20 minutes he had spent with her, trying to solve this mystery, at last he’d been forced to conclude that Alex really did believe that she was River and he The Doctor. All of this he then found himself relaying to Steven, who believed him, thank god.

“She needs a Doctor or something!?” Matt blurted out.

Steven nodded at his words, already reaching for the phone, “Normally the irony of that sentence would have been too funny, but, under the circumstances…” Steven trailed off with a grimace, holding the phone up to his ear and dialing.

Matt nodded wordlessly, fiddling with his sleeves as he went over the events in his mind. Alex had fainted, he’d caught her before she hit the ground but due to his own stupid, inherent clumsiness he’d accidentally hit her on the head with one of the pipes as he carried her unconscious form out of the toilets.  Caro had thankfully spotted him as he’d come out, helping him carry Alex to her trailer and laying her down on the bed. He’d then called for a doctor and Caro had disappeared to tell Steven and the rest of the cast and crew. Bed rest was all she needed apparently, but that hadn’t worked now had it?

Matt angrily dug his hands deep into his pockets, why was he so bloody clumsy?

A knock at the door jerked him back to reality, he jumped, glancing past his shoulder as the door opened and a tiny figure in a lilac dress slipped into the room, Jenna.

“Hey” She murmured with a tight smile, patting him on the shoulder briefly before taking the seat next to him. “Caro told me” She said after a moment, crossing her legs and glancing over at Steven who nodded wordlessly at her, phone still pressed against his ears.

“It’s my fault” Matt muttered in reply, glancing down at his shoes.

“No Matt!’ Jenna began earnestly, “Of course it’s not!”

“Yeah it is” Matt replied, swallowing, “I was carrying her out of the room, and she bumped her head on the wall,”

“It could be stress induced!” Jenna cut across him smoothly, her tiny hand enclosing around his. Matt looked down at it, smiling a little, trust Jenna to always be there for a friend in need. “We were all on edge, with the filming and stuff. Maybe Alex just couldn’t handle it anymore?”

“Oh god” Matt choked, a thought suddenly occurring to him, he finally looked up, his eyes meeting Jenna’s, “Jenna what if she’s stuck like this forever?”

His costar’s eyes widened in shock, opening her mouth quickly to reply. Instead Steven’s loud Scottish voice boomed down the phone line, “No this isn’t a bloody joke! This is Steven Moffat! and yes I’m in need of a Doctor..hello? Hello?”He took the phone away from his ear, slamming it back on the receiver as he swore loudly.

Matt and Jenna met each others gaze before breaking out into identical laughter, momentarily forgetting the situation. 


End file.
